Dans le coeur d'un sorcière
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Première Fic sur Worst Witch! Imogen Drill est complètement amoureuse de Constance Hardbroom, qui semble ne pas s'en soucier, à cause du retour de Mistress Broomhead. Constance laissera-t-elle l'enseignante d'éducation physique appaiser ses souffrances?
1. Les représailles

**Dans le cœur d'une sorcière**

**Bon ok je sais, j'ai 3 Fics en attente… Mais là je suis dans ma période «Worst Witch» une émission britannique/canadienne géniale! J'écris donc mon idée, en espérant que vous me lirez même si ce n'est pas Harry Potter! Je garde les Miss et Mistress, car je m'y suis habituée, pareil pour les noms anglais! Désolée!**

_**- Les représailles**_

**Constance Hardbroom :**

_Reste forte_, ma voix intérieure me dit. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'entendre les sons de douleur qu'elle veut clairement me faire pousser. Mistress Broomhead, la sorcière la plus cruelle que je connaisse, est celle qui m'a tout appris. Depuis que je ne suis qu'une enfant, elle me montre comment être une sorcière qu'elle dit parfaite, c'est-à-dire froide, distante, sévère et triste. Car oui, les émotions nous affaiblissent, elle m'a dit le jour où elle m'a trouvée dans les bras d'Elizabeth Blueshine. Après, je n'ai plus revue mon amoureuse… Mistress Broomhead m'en empêchait, elle voulait que je sois complètement à elle.

Sa main s'abat contre mon corps sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et s'effondre dans un son lourd sur le plancher de ma propre chambre. Je ne me défends pas, j'attends qu'elle se tanne de moi et quitte. L'évènement que j'attendais tant survient une heure plus tard, quand elle reprend son sac à main et ouvre la porte en me regardant.

- Tu me déçois énormément, Constance. Moi qui te croyais plus forte, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de la femme que j'ai tentée de faire de toi!

Et Hecate Broomhead part, la tête haute et le sourire vainqueur. Après toutes ces années, il lui fallait absolument revenir à l'école pour me faire savoir qu'elle est encore là, qu'elle a toujours le contrôle sur moi, que mes faits et gestes ne lui sont pas inconnus… Comment a-t-elle su?

Il y a maintenant 5 ans que j'enseigne dans la même école qu'Imogen Drill, une femme sans pouvoirs magiques. 5 ans que celle-ci me tourne autour d'une façon trop… suggestive pour être de la simple amitié. Je dois admettre que la professeur d'éducation physique possède un certain… charme. Ou bien est-ce un charme certain? Bref, je ne peux pas la sentir. Il serait _**impensable **_qu'elle puisse même m'intéresser. Et l'autre jour, pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était rien à mes yeux, elle m'a embrassée! Je l'ai repoussée, évidemment. Mais quand même. Mon ancienne enseignante a visiblement été mise au courant de ce baiser, sinon elle ne serait jamais revenue pour me rappeler à quel point je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle est encore en vie. Pour me rappeler que personne n'a partagé mon lit et ma vie depuis Elizabeth, quand j'étais une jeune adolescente.

Que personne n'a partagé mon lit, je me rappelle en essayant d'arrêter mon corps de trembler. Mistress Broomhead s'est permise une fois de venir me rejoindre pendant la nuit, et je m'en rappellerai toujours douloureusement. Elle qui disait que l'amour entre 2 femmes était à proscrire, elle m'a prouvée qu'elle-même en était coupable, mais qu'elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle était vraiment… Je l'ai laissé toucher mon corps, laissé prendre mes derniers instants de bonheur dans ce monde qui semble destiné à me haïr, à me rendre la vie difficile…

Je vois le soleil se lever par la fenêtre, venir étendre ses rayons contre mes cuisses nues et tremblantes, et je réalise que j'ai un cours de potions à donner ce matin. Dans 15 minutes, je panique en regardant l'heure sur la petite horloge murale qu'Imogen m'a donnée pour Noël. «_Pour être certaine que si jamais vous acceptez l'un de mes rendez-vous, vous serrez à l'heure »_, la professeur d'éducation physique avait inscrit à l'arrière. J'esquisse un presque sourire en pensant à cette femme qui doit être très amoureuse pour me faire des avances pendant 5 ans sans rien obtenir d'autre que des refus.

Je m'habille avec l'éternelle robe noire et coiffe ma longue chevelure d'ébène en un haut chignon qui me donne cet air si coincé que je veux conserver. Je me maquille avec un rouge à lèvres mauve, mascara et eyes liner noir. À peine le temps de finir ma toilette du matin que mon horloge interne me hurle de me dépêcher, si je ne veux pas être en retard pour Mildred Hubble et sa classe de petits impertinents qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que me déprimer au plus au point!

Quand j'entre dans la classe avec mon sac rempli d'ingrédients de potions, le calme se fait immédiatement. C'est trop rare pour être normal, je me dis en regardant l'expression horrifiée de Mildred, qui lève sa main en continuant de me fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mildred? Déjà prête à m'assaillir de questions inutiles?

- N…Non Miss Hardbroom. Vous euh… qu'est-ce que vous avez sur la joue?

Je touche mon visage à 2 mains, inquiète. Il y a des années qu'il n'y a plus de miroir dans mes appartements, et que je me maquille sans. Aurais-je dépassé à ce point? Mais non. Du bout de mes doigts, je sens une petite entaille sur ma joue gauche. Les ongles d'Hecate, je constante en grinçant des dents. Je retire ma main, pour apercevoir du sang qui glisse entre mes doigts pâles.

- Miss, vous devriez aller soigner votre blessure, Ethel me dit en me faisant son faux sourire admirateur qu'elle garde en permanence en ma présence.

- Et vous laissez seuls pendant plus d'une minute? Il n'en est pas question!

Mais le bon sens vient à bout de moi. Si la plaie s'infecte et ne guérit pas, je m'en voudrai de n'avoir rien fait.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais je vous envoie quelqu'un pour me remplacer, est-ce clair?

- Oui Miss Hardbroom, la classe me répond en parfaite harmonie.

Je me dépêche le long des couloirs, jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, où je trouve Miss Bat et Miss Drill au milieu d'une partie de carte. La professeur d'éducation physique se tourne vers moi et perd son sourire en voyant mon visage.

- Miss Hardbroom!

- Taisez-vous Miss Drill. Tout est sous contrôle. Pourriez-vous aller surveiller ma classe pendant que je m'occupe de… ceci, je grince en pointant mon visage qui commence à me chauffer.

- Non! Je vais y aller, moi!, s'exclame Davina Bat en souriant à pleine dents. Après tout, c'est une classe de potions _magiques_, et Imogen n'est pas… enfin elle ne pourrait pas supporter tellement de magie dans l'air!

- Davina, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis professeur dans cette école au même titre que vous?

- Je sais, mais entre une enseignante de chant et d'éducation physique… Enfin!

Et elle quitte en claquant la porte, insultée que la jeune blonde aie pu se croire plus importante qu'elle, une vraie sorcière. Elle se lève d'ailleurs et s'approche de moi en levant la main pour caresser ma joue. J'arrête son geste en m'écartant, pour chercher un onguent de guérison dans l'armoire où Miss Bat se cache trop souvent.

- Vous pouvez aller l'aider, Miss Drill. Vous ne serrez pas assez de 2 pour empêcher ma classe d'être indisciplinée je crois.

Mais elle reste silencieuse et me fixe. Elle s'approche encore de moi et me retire le pot des mains. Je la laisse faire, amusée. Ma collègue applique de l'onguent sur ma blessure et je sens le petit pétillement de la substance qui efface toute trace de plaie.

Je m'apprête à quitter la pièce sans un regard derrière quand elle me pousse violemment dans le gros fauteuil que Miss Cackle affectionne particulièrement. Je me retrouve assise dedans, surprise et insultée. Pour qui elle se prend?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour vous séduire, Constance?, elle grogne en me regardant intensément. J'ai _tout_ essayé! Tout tenté! La méthode amoureuse, distante, affectueuse… et j'en passe!

- Je ne VEUX PAS être séduite! Il me semble que c'est clair, Miss Drill. J'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez Miss Hardbroom.

- Non, _Constance_. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour obtenir plus que de cruelles paroles de la part de votre jolie bouche?

Comme je vais pour me lever, les yeux plein de hargne et de rage, la professeur d'éducation physique s'assied sur mes cuisses et entreprend de retirer son éternel chandail bleu qu'elle porte pour courir. Cette fois, pas de brassière sport, mais bien un soutien-gorge crème qui enferme ses seins en les compressant vers le haut. Je ne peux pas parler, et je me hais pour cette faiblesse énorme.

- Et ça, ça vous plait, Constance? C'est comme ça que je vais enfin arriver à avoir un compliment de votre part?

- Je vous demanderais de partir, Miss Drill, sinon…

- Sinon quoi?, elle me dit en se penchant pour essayer de m'embrasser.

Juste avant que ces lèvres touchent de nouveau les miennes, je disparais comme seule je sais le faire, et je réapparais dans ma chambre en poussant un soupir profond. Comment ma journée pourrait-elle aller plus mal?

**Première partie achevée ^^ reviews méritées ou pas?**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	2. La mission

_**La mission**_

**La suite, point de vue par notre chère professer d'éducation physique!**

**Imogen Drill : **

La douce sensation des cuisses de Constance sur les miennes disparait en même temps qu'elle. Je tombe au sol, sonnée, et je me mets à pleurer, sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a une fois de plus repoussé mes avances, où parce qu'elle avait l'air triste au lieu de fâchée, pour une fois. J'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider… Mais avant qu'elle ne se laisse faire, Mildred Hubble sera devenue une bonne élève!

Je reste assise au sol, les larmes coulant partout quand Miss Cackle me trouve et me demande comment je vais en m'aidant à me relever…

- Bien, excusez-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Imogen? Je ne vous ai jamais vue si bouleversée!

- C'est… c'est Constance, je sanglote en regardant ma supérieure droit dans les yeux. Elle avait une entaille sur la joue, et elle… elle semblait tellement triste!

- Oh il ne faut pas s'en faire pour elle! Miss Hardbroom est une femme forte!

- Je… je me disais que c'était peut-être en lien avec Hecate Broomhead.

- Miss Broomhead?

- Oui… Je l'ai vue quitter la chambre de Constance ce matin, avant d'aller faire mon jogging.

Ma directrice semble pétrifiée, puis attristée. Ses yeux se troublent et reviennent à la normal quand elle m'ordonne une chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible, et que je trouve absolument stupide, je dois l'avouer!

- Constance a… eu bien des problèmes avec elle par le passé, mais personne n'a vraiment réussi à savoir ce qui était arrivé. Et le fait est qu'elle doit se détendre. Ne vous ventiez pas récemment d'avoir pris des cours en massothérapie dans votre jeunesse?

- Oui mais pourquoi… AH NON! Elle ne me laissera jamais faire, Miss Cackle! Pitié, tout mais pas ça!

Elle me regarde avec des gros yeux, et je soupire en quittant la pièce, les épaules basses et les yeux de nouveau secs. Je passe à ma chambre en prenant mon nécessaire pour un massage, et je frappe à la porte de Constance Hardbroom, qui ne me répondra certainement pas.

- Si c'est vous, Imogen Drill, je vous ordonne de partir! Si vous croyez que me harceler sera la façon de me séduire que vous recherchez, vous faites erreur!

- Je suis ici sous ordre de notre directrice.

Un silence suit, puis la porte s'ouvre sur Constance, toujours aussi imposante avec sa robe noire, sa mine sévère et son haut chignon de cheveux parfait.

- Oui?

- Je… Elle… Elle veut que je vous fasse profiter de mon euh… expérience en massages. Elle vous trouve trop… tendue, stressée.

- QUOI! Mais je vais parfaitement bien! Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser des choses comme celle-là, hein? Hein!

- Des réactions comme celle-ci.

Elle roule les yeux au ciel et me laisse entrer, non sans un petit soupir.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, et elle sur le bout de son lit, le dos droit et le visage fermé. Elle se lève rapidement quand je fais de même, et s'éloigne, prétextant fouiller dans je ne sais quel dossier.

Je me place derrière elle et je laisse glisser ma main vers ses cheveux remontés. Son dos se raidit quand je commence à les défaire.

- Pourquoi toujours les retenir dans un chignon, Constance? Vous devez avoir de ces maux de tête…

- Pas du tout!, elle grince en se retournant, ses longs cheveux maintenant détachés flottant sur ses larges épaules en vagues noires et ondulantes.

- Et ces bottes? Ces talons hauts qui vous donne l'air plus grande, plus méchante. Ils écrasent les pieds et font un malheur dans votre dos, je lui murmure en m'agenouillant pour retirer ses bottes longues et caresser ses pieds nus.

- Je ne les porterai pas, s'ils m'étaient douloureux, Miss Drill.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire. Vous les portez car ils vous font souffrir, et vous aimez la douleur. C'est comme cette… robe. Elle compresse votre ventre et votre poitrine, vous empêche de respirer correctement. Alors, vous respirez avec vos épaules. Épaules où la tension s'accumule.

- Arrêtez de me diagnostiquer toutes sortes de problèmes que je n'ai pas! Je vais très bien, et si Amélia vous a envoyée ici pour me faire sentir encore plus mal, partez!

- Ah, alors vous n'allez pas bien? Vous avez envie d'en parler?

- Non!

Je soupire et commence à descendre la fermeture Éclair arrière de la robe de Constance. Je suis derrière elle, j'appuie mes seins dans son dos en espérant la faire réagir un peu. Mais elle reste de marbre. Au moins, elle ne m'arrête pas, je pense en souriant. Le haut de son dos est maintenant visible, pâle et terrifiant. La peau est incroyablement douce, sans aucune imperfections, sauf peut-être… sauf peut-être ces 2 petites coupures sur sa nuque!

- Miss Hardbroom, je murmure en touchant délicatement l'une d'elles. Elles semblent fraîches! Qui vous a fait ça?

- Je suis tombée, Miss Drill, elle me répond brusquement, les muscles de ses épaules se tendent. Vous savez, avec tous ces chats qui marchent dans les couloirs, je ne peux pas tout voir!

- Asseyez-vous sur la chaise, voulez-vous?

Elle y prend place bien malgré elle, Constance sait maintenant avec qu'elle force je peux la forcer à s'asseoir, je pense en me rappelant son visage stupéfait. Mes mains abaissent la robe jusqu'à ses hanches, mais elle tient le tissu contre sa généreuse poitrine, pourtant recouverte d'un soutien-gorge bourgogne. Ma main droite parcourt ses épaules blanches et tendues, à la recherche du point de tension le plus gros, le plus problématique. Quand je commence à masser doucement, je me garde bien d'informer l'enseignante de potions que de tels massages peuvent venir chercher les émotions enfouies.

Son dos reste droit et sec, comme son expression faciale sûrement. Je ramène l'une de mes mains vers l'avant, et rapproche son dos du dossier de la chaise pour qu'elle s'y appuie en tout confort. Mais ma main s'égard contre le haut de son sein et je la sens hoqueter. Pourtant, sa peau a réagit à mon contact, je constate, satisfaite. Sous mes mains, elle se détend et devient plus… calme. Mon massage devient bien vite des caresses, et j'essaie de m'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Après tout, elle n'est pas en état pour décider quoi que se soit. De plus, Amélia m'a clairement dit que la femme avait eu des problèmes avec Miss Broomhead, même si on ne sait pas exactement lesquels. Si elle est revenue ce matin, aussi bien laisser Constance en paix.

Je me prépare à quitter, mais sa main retient ma hanche et me ramène vers elle. Je me retrouve dans la même position que plus tôt, mais cette fois ci par qu'elle l'a voulu. Assise sur ses cuisses, je l'observe sans comprendre. Son visage dur s'adoucit quand elle prend le mien entre ses mains aux doigts longs et fins, pour me rapprocher d'elle et m'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'en aurai cru capable. Je me permets de l'embrasser en retour, nos langues se trouvent et ne veulent plus se quitter. Un gémissement part de ma bouche pour se continuer sur celle de Constance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce moment durera, alors j'en profite pour descendre la robe de ma collègue, toujours plaquée sur sa poitrine. Elle stop net le baiser quand je passe ma main, hésitante, entre les doux seins voluptueux. La peau est une merveille de texture lisse et pâle à perte de vue, rendant les rares points de beauté encore plus beaux, plus présents et désirables. Je relève mes yeux vers elle, mais elle a fermé les siens.

- Constance?, je lui chuchote en baisant sa joue doucement.

Une seule et unique larme, la première que je la vois verser en 5 ans de carrière, glisse tendrement sur ma main quand elle me dit :

- Partez, s'il-vous-plait…

C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle demande quelque chose aussi gentiment, et mon cœur se brise en entendant le ton de sa voix d'habitude si assurée. Je ne peux rien lui refuser, je me dis en quittant sa chambre en souhaitant de tout mon cœur qu'elle se porte mieux, et rapidement.

**Suite à venir d'ici quelques jours! Merci beaucoup à ma revieweuse! Thanks to you, Chocomoon! I like to see that not only french people read my story! Such a good review, wah, your so kind! I'll try to write a lot! Have a good day!**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	3. Insomnie

_**Insomnie**_

**Re-suite, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant!**

**Constance Hardbroom :**

Mes yeux sont fermés, mais mes pensées ne cessent de fuser par centaines. Je m'invente pleins de scénarios, en rapport avec Imogen Drill, cette satanée femme! Et quels scénarios! Elle me fait avoir des réflexions que je n'aurai jamais simplement OSÉES avoir auparavant!

Et à cause d'elle, je ne peux même plus penser à dormir tranquillement! Je décide de me lever, et de faire une tournée autour des chambres des filles, pour être certaine qu'elles dorment toutes, même s'il est déjà minuit passé. Je passe ma robe de chambre en satin mauve, agrippe une lanterne et me matérialise au bout du couloir des dortoirs. Ma chambre est à l'étage plus haut, où toutes celles des professeurs y sont aussi, ainsi que quelques salles de bain.

Je fais un tour rapide, mais les respirations profondes et l'absence de voix m'incitent à aller me recoucher. En passant devant la porte de la plus grande salle de bain, je ne peux m'en empêcher, en m'imaginant une bonne douche brûlante pour m'aider à m'endormir. Je pénètre dans la pièce aux lumières fermées, quand j'entends un son, une musique. C'est seulement après que j'aperçois les lueurs des chandelles qui rebondissent sur les murs sombres. L'eau coule dans l'une des douches, je prends la plus éloignée de celle déjà occupée. Je défais mes cheveux, retire mes vêtements et dépose la lanterne sur le banc le plus proche.

Quand j'entre dans la douche, j'entends de nouveau cette musique. Je hais quand Davina chante, c'est tellement déconcentrant! Mais ce n'est pas Davina… La professeure de chant a une voix beaucoup plus aigue, plus agressante. Celle-ci… Celle-ci est grave, chaude, attirante, et j'en rêve depuis 5 ans… Miss Drill, je pense en frissonnant et en serrant mes cuisses et en appuyant mon front contre le mur en soupirant de plaisir. Ma main glisse doucement entre mes cuisses fermées l'une contre l'autre, et j'atteins mon sexe en retenant un gémissement. Mon doigt joue avec mon clitoris, il n'ose pas aller plus loin. C'est mal Constance, une voix murmure dans ma tête. Mais… elle ne murmure pas dans ma tête, je réalise en sentant les mains d'Imogen contre mon ventre. Je lâche un petit cri quand son corps nu s'appuie sur le mien, et me respiration devient plus rapide.

- Constance…

Mon nom prononcé dans sa bouche me tue, me fait me retourner pour que mes lèvres trouvent finalement les siennes. Je romps le baiser en ouvrant les yeux pour l'observer. Un corps mince et musclé, bronzé à souhait, une poitrine petite et ferme, une taille plutôt droite, les hanches qui ressortent peu. Ses mains sont délicates, douces et attentionnées. Elles les glissent sur mes hanches et attend. Elle ne fait que me regarder, attend une forme de consentement que je ne sais pas comment lui donner, je ne sais même pas si je veux lui donner.

Je me dégage d'elle doucement et je sors de la douche, plus découragée que jamais. J'ai trop peur que Mistress Broomhead le découvre, j'en ai assez, mon corps en a assez…

Je m'assois sur le banc, mes cheveux mouillés tombent négligemment sur ma poitrine d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ma collègue me tend une serviette gentiment, s'enroule ensuite dans la sienne en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Elle pose une main sur ma cuisse nue, trace de petits cercles à l'intérieur en me parlant à voix basse.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose, il faut me le dire, Constance… Je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière, mais je sais très bien me battre! Et… Et je veux vous protéger. Je veux être là pour vous, Miss Hardbroom, elle chuchote en se penchant à mon oreille pour la mordiller doucement.

- Imogen… Je veux dire Miss Drill! C'est très euh… gentil de votre part, mais je peux m'en tirer toute seule. J'ai toujours fais tout toute seule, et je m'en porte bien.

- Il serait peut-être temps de changer un peu les choses, Constance… Comme dans la douche… Ce que vous faisiez, quand je vous ai interrompue… Je pourrai le faire pour vous…

Je frissonne à cette idée qui m'est plus que délicieuse, mais je décide de me relever et de me rhabiller rapidement en séchant mes cheveux à l'aide d'un sort.

- Je crois que…. vous pourrez trouver mieux, Miss Drill. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, après tout, je ricane tristement en ramenant machinalement ma main contre ma poitrine qui porte quelques traces du passage d'Hecate Broomhead.

- Constance, attendez! Laissez-moi guérir vos blessures…

Juste au ton de sa voix, je sais très bien qu'elle ne parle pas des blessures physiques. Elle veut tenter de trouver son chemin dans les méandres sombres de mon esprit torturé, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'y perdre. Une seule personne peut le supporter, et c'est moi. Je prends la lanterne et je la quitte comme je suis venue, sans même savoir qu'elle était là…

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je fonds en larmes, de gros sanglots bruyants que je ne peux même pas imaginer essayer d'arrêter. J'aimerais pouvoir aimer de nouveau, pouvoir m'abandonner dans les bras tendres d'une femme. Me réveiller le matin aux côtés de celle avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Que mon corps soit touché par d'autres mains que celles d'Hecate. Que ma bouche soit embrassée pour d'autres raisons que «C'était seulement pour voir si je pouvais toujours goûter les lèvres de Miss Blueshine sur les vôtres, Constance.»

J'éteins la lanterne en continuant de pleurer. Je passe mon pyjama long sans presque m'en rendre compte, et je m'effondre finalement dans mon lit sous l'effet de l'épuisement et de la tristesse. Mon ventre se tord en pensant aux yeux découragés d'Imogen. Ne se lassera-t-elle jamais? J'espère que oui! Mais mon cœur veut que non… Mon cœur voudrait tant qu'elle me sauve de cette vie de misère…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre lentement, un rayon de lumière extérieure m'aveugle pendant un tout petit moment. Celui d'après, je peux sentir les bras réconfortants d'Imogen autour de mon corps tremblant. Je me sens entourée, aimée.

- Tout va bien aller, Constance… Vous pouvez pleurer, je suis là… On fait une trêve ce soir. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, et j'ai besoin de vous. Je serai partie demain matin à la première heure, je vous le promets…

Elle embrasse le dessus de ma tête et je pleure avec plus de force, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule qui m'accueille si généreusement. Ma dernière pensée, c'est que sa peau sur ma joue est d'une douceur incomparable…

**Revieeeeeews :D C'est celles qui font qu'une écrivaine junior est satisfaite ou non de son travail XD**

**Je vous aime ^^ **

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	4. Les vacances

_**Les vacances**_

**Imogen Drill :**

J'ouvre mes yeux vers 6 heures du matin. Je suis un peu perdue, je ne me rappelle presque rien, avant de voir de grands cheveux noirs étalés sur ma poitrine. Constance Hardbroom, endormie, le visage paisible et le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ai promis de partir le plus tôt possible, et je vais pour m'exécuter quand je l'entends pousser un gémissement sourd comme je me déplace pour m'éloigner. Elle relève sa tête, les yeux semi-clos, toujours aussi belle…

- Miss Drill, qu'est-ce que…, l'enseignante de potions commence avant que je ne la coupe.

- Je sais. J'y vais, Constance.

Je sors de la chambre presque en courant, de peur de recevoir je ne sais quel sort dans le dos.

Je m'habille tranquillement et me rends dans la salle des professeurs. Je suis la première arrivée, évidemment. Pas de jogging aujourd'hui, je l'ai fais la nuit passée, juste avant de venir prendre une douche. Je me sers un bol de céréales et un grand verre de jus de pommes en regardant le soleil se lever dehors. La température est plutôt fraîche en ce mois de mars, ce qui me rappelle que les filles partent dès 10 heures dans leurs familles pour une semaine de repos bien méritée, pour les vacances de Pâques. Miss Cackle retourne dans sa famille également, alors que Miss Bat participe à je ne sais quel concours de chant. Et Miss Hardbroom… Elle fera comme toutes les années avant, et elle ne bougera pas de l'école. Et moi là dedans? J'avais l'habitude de retourner chez moi, mais depuis que Serge m'a quitté et a gardé la maison, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je suis temporairement installée chez une amie, mais je me cherche un appartement non loin du village où j'habitais avant. J'irai sûrement faire du camping extrême dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres de l'école pour ces vacances, je pense en dressant mentalement la liste du matériel qui me sera nécessaire.

Miss Bat et Miss Cackle me rejoignent peu après, et nous discutons ensemble de nos vacances, les élèves et les cours. Elles s'inquiètent toutes les deux de ne pas voir Miss Hardbroom au déjeuner, je leur dit que je n'en sais pas plus qu'elles, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va mieux que hier soir.

Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, Constance apparait dans la salle, et Miss Bat pousse un petit cri en sursautant comme tous les matins. La maîtresse des potions semble plutôt détendue, plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne me regarde pas, on dirait presque qu'elle fuit mon regard. Quand Amelia lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire pour ses vacances, elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

- Je pensais rester ici, et puis je me suis dit que je pourrai essayer de… sortir un peu. Avez-vous quelque chose à me proposer, Miss Drill?

Pourquoi elle s'adresse à moi, je panique en la regardant les yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Ah, parce que je suis celle qui connait le mieux les environs, je me convaincs en lui répondant finalement.

- Eh bien je comptais aller faire du camping dans les montagnes, si vous voulez m'accompagner. Mais comme je doute que vous viendrez, je vous conseillerai plutôt d'essayer ce que nous appelons chez nous un spa.

- Un… un quoi?

- Un spa, Miss Hardbroom. L'un de ses endroits où vous êtes logée, nourrie, et où votre seul but est de vous détendre. Je vous conseille de vous amenez un bon livre, et aucun travail.

- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, s'exclame Miss Cackle en me souriant. N'est-ce pas, Constance?

- J'y penserai, elle grommelle en pinçant les lèvres.

En les saluant, je prends la direction de ma chambre pour préparer mon expédition de camping. Je sors de ma penderie mon gros sac à dos d'expédition, et je glisse tout au fond ma petite tente et mon minuscule sac de couchage. Pour le reste, je n'amène que le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire quelques vêtements, nourriture, eau, lecture, feu, lampe de poche et couvertures supplémentaires. Je m'habille pour l'occasion, avec mes habits les plus chauds et mes souliers de randonnées. Je grimace en passant encore un soutien-gorge sport, et je ricane en glissant mes sous-vêtements de dentelles noires dans une pochette de mon sac. Après tout, sait-on jamais?

Comme cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, quelqu'un cogne à ma porte.

- Entrez, je cris en posant sur mon lit mon énorme sac, pas si lourd que ça.

Constance entre, la mine dédaigneuse et les yeux froids. Elle s'approche de moi et ce qu'elle dit provoque mon éclat de rire immédiat.

- Miss Drill. Puis-je vous accompagner dans votre euh… expédition?

Entre deux rires, je m'aperçois qu'elle est sérieuse et j'essaie de m'arrêter, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle pense que je me moque d'elle!

- Bi… Bien sûr, Miss Hardbroom. Vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez au moins?

- Plus ou moins. Vous me tiendrez au courant au fil et à mesure. Quand partons-nous?

- Dès que les filles seront parties. Vous savez quoi amener avec vous?

- Les mêmes choses que vous, je suppose.

- Et… Comment savez-vous ce que j'ai apporté?

- Je vous observe depuis un bon moment, Miss Drill.

Je rougis en pensant qu'elle m'a sûrement vu me changer. Elle s'empresse de toucher mon épaule, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, et de me rassurer… un peu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai détourné mon regard… quelques instants.

- Ah… Merci. Vous n'avez ma besoin d'apporter de tente, la mienne suffira, même si nous serrons un peu serrées.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. À 10h dans le Hall d'entrée.

Et elle disparait, littéralement. Pourtant je sais qu'elle pourrait encore être là. Au moins, avec la magie de Constance, le camping sera moins difficile. Pas du tout le même genre d'aventure, ni le même genre de personne, je constante en descendant quelques heures plus tard, en apercevant l'enseignante de potions, habillée avec son habituelle robe noire.

- Bonne chance pour marcher plusieurs kilomètres avec cette robe, Miss Hardbroom.

- Je pensais plutôt y aller en balai, Miss Drill. Vous me rejoindrez après, puisque vous aimez tant marcher, elle me répond en me souriant sournoisement.

Elle prend son balai et son sac à dos, lequel je soupçonne d'avoir subi un sort de légèreté. Puis elle s'envole, la tête haute. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer quel genre de voyage se sera, je soupire en commençant ma longue marche vers les hautes montagnes.

**Suite à venir je ne sais pas trop quand, je pars demain pour 2 semaines, je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps à moi…**

**Je vous aime ^^**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	5. Les vacances, partie 2

_**Les vacances, partie 2**_

**Constance Hardbroom :**

J'arrive à un endroit plat, une sorte de cercle entouré par de gros arbres touffus qui offrent un côté intime et attirant. Je m'y arrête en descendant de mon balai pour attendre Imogen. Immédiatement, je sens l'air frais parcourir ma peau et se risquer à me faire frissonner. Je vais allumer un feu, je vais lui montrer que je peux autant qu'elle faire du camping en montagne! Elle va voir à qui elle a à faire…

Un petit sort bien placé, et voici un beau feu à l'extrême gauche du terrain que j'ai choisi. Je suis assez fière, et je place 2 bûches autour du feu pour nous asseoir. Et j'attends. Je profite du fait qu'elle soit partie pour me reposer et faire du ménage dans mes idées confuses. 1 heure passe… Puis 2… Et finalement, quand j'en suis rendue à me demander quels genre de sons Imogen pousse quand elle fait l'amour, elle apparait, victorieuse, le visage rouge et le corps en sueur. Même comme ça, je la trouve désirable…

- Vous avez fait un feu! Eh bien… Je suis… impressionnée!

Je me garde bien de lui dire que c'est grâce à un sortilège, je dois admettre que j'aime bien qu'elle soit fière de moi, même si ce n'est que pour ça…

- Voulez-vous bien m'aider à monter la tente, je vous pris? On se fera un bon et simple dîner par la suite.

- Vous savez qu'il y a un sort pour ça, n'est-ce pas Miss Drill?

- PAS de magie! Je veux vous initier aux vrais plaisirs du camping!

Je grogne un peu, mais je l'aide tout de même à monter la tente et à y installer nos sacs de couchages. En effet, c'est plutôt petit. On ne peut même pas se tenir debout dedans! Et même couchées, elle avait raison, il faudra sûrement se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, d'accord, mais…

En effet, le dîner est plus que simple! Un sauté de légumes avec quelques noix, et de l'eau pour boire. Simplicité volontaire je veux bien, mais ça fait des années que je mange les plats raffinés de l'académie, et je ne m'en plains pas!

Vers 1 heure de l'après-midi, elle me propose d'aller marcher dans le bois. Je dis oui, et elle me regarde étrangement avec ma grande robe noire. Je soupire et d'un claquement de doigt, j'ai les vêtements appropriés pour la suivre à peu près n'importe où.

Et nous marchons, et je dois admettre qu'elle a plus que raison; la nature est impressionnante! Les parfums sont multiples et une nouvelle odeur nous attend à chaque pas que nous faisons. Elle me redonnera peut-être mon amour de la nature… Nous revenons au campement vers 6 heures, le souper est nettement plus consistant que celui du midi, car elle me laisse utiliser d'un peu de ma magie pour faire venir des steaks qu'elle s'empresse de faire cuire avec tout son savoir faire.

Dans la soirée, nous discutons tout en alimentant le feu régulièrement pour ne pas perdre sa chaleur. Mais vers 10 heures, le soleil étant depuis longtemps couché, même le feu ne nous réchauffe plus assez, et par-dessus tout, la fatigue de la randonnée se fait ressentir dans mon corps. Je ne suis pas habituée à de tels efforts physiques! Imogen oui. Pourtant c'est la première a proposée d'aller nous coucher, pour continuer de parler calmement dans l'intimité de la tente qui sera réchauffée par je ne sais quel objet non-sorcier.

En entrant, Imogen s'aperçoit que l'objet en question a eu des ratées, et tout est froid autour de nous. Je pourrai lui dire qu'il existe un sort pour à peu près tout, même ça, mais l'idée d'être très proche d'elle durant une autre nuit ne me déplait pas, je crois. Chacune notre tour en tournant le dos à l'autre, et en essayant de ne pas se donner des coups de coudes, nous enfilons nos vêtements pour dormir, de gros pyjamas chauds avec des chaussettes de laine et un énorme chandail en polar.

Sa lui prend un temps fou, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'attends sagement. Quand elle a finalement terminée, nous nous couchons chacune dans notre sac de couchage, une trentaine de centimètres nous séparent. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ma seule obsession est sa lèvre inférieure qui tremble un peu sous le froid.

- Vous avez froid, Constance?, elle me demande doucement comme pour finir ma propre pensée.

- Un peu, mais ça va.

- Ah.

Elle semble déçue, sûrement aurait-elle voulue que je sois glacée. Je sens mes cuisses frissonner, et je me dis qu'après tout, une chaleur mutuelle et corporelle ne ferait de mal à personne…

- Imogen? Vos lèvres tremblent… Venez avec moi, j'ai suffisamment de place pour 2 je crois. Dans le pire des cas, vous serrez un peu serrée sur moi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai le pire des cas, Constance.

Elle sort de ses couvertures et vient se blottir contre moi, le plus près possible de mon visage. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue, hésitante. Nos cuisses se frôlent, et nos jambes s'emmêlent timidement. Sa main se fait plus caressante, sa bouche… sa bouche sur la mienne. Le goût indescriptible de ses lèvres me fait perdre la tête, mes mains se glissent sous les couches de vêtements que je rêve de lui enlever dès le moment où elle les a mis. Sa peau glacée devient brûlante à mon contact, son baiser aussi s'enflamme. Elle s'arrête un tout petit moment, essoufflée, et murmure à mon oreille sournoisement…

- Mes lèvres tremblent-elles toujours, Constance?

- Non…

Et le baiser reprend, alors que ses mains chatouillent divinement ma nuque pour finir par détacher mes cheveux d'ébène qui retombent vers l'arrière lourdement. Quand sa main gauche trouve son chemin vers mon ventre, ma gorge se serre et je m'éloigne un peu en fermant mes yeux.

Elle descend la fermeture Éclair du sac de couchage, et s'assied sur mes cuisses en commençant à retirer les épaisses couches de vêtements qu'elle porte. Avant que je n'aie pu même penser à l'aider, il ne lui reste que de délicieux sous-vêtements de dentelle noire.

Sa peau est parcourue de millier de petits frissons, je voudrais être capable de tous les embrasser en même temps pour la réchauffer! Elle me déshabille de presque tout ce que je porte, sauf mes sous-vêtements et un petit débardeur noir qui cache cette poitrine dont j'ai si honte, et ce ventre qui m'horrifie. Elle embrasse la peau de mon cou tout doucement, et c'est tendrement qu'elle remonte le tissu noir sur mon ventre, puis sur ma poitrine, pour finir par le retirer complètement. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, et quand elle étouffe un cri en caressant l'une des cicatrices sur mon ventre, je me sens mourir de honte. Quand son doigt parcours les toutes petites rides qui commencent à se former, je voudrais pleurer. Comment peut-elle seulement avoir envie de coucher avec moi, cette sorcière sans cœur au corps si ravagé?

Aucun mot ne lui est nécessaire pour me montrer ce qu'elle pense de ces traces du passé, et de ces toutes nouvelles marques de vieillesse. Ses mains sont tellement douces, on pourrait presque les définir de compréhensives. Imogen semble compatir à ma douleur, et elle sait parfaitement que parler à ce moment précis serait stupide et inutile. Quand elle dégrafe mon soutien gorge pour le lancer un peu plus loin, je stop complètement de respirer, mes yeux ont une raison supplémentaire pour rester clos. Pourtant ils s'ouvrent de surprise quand sa bouche se pose tendrement sur mon mamelon droit. Je vois sa jolie tête aux cheveux courts et blonds mordiller mon sein sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je me détende suffisamment pour pousser un minuscule gémissement, ce qui la satisfait quand même assez pour me retirer ma petite culotte, et me sourire. Ce sourire qui me rend folle depuis trop longtemps déjà…

**Ehhh oui je sais c'est méchant de finir un chapitre en plein action! Mais j'ai besoin du point de vue d'Imogen pour le prochain chapitre alors vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu! (Les reviews aidant, bien sûr… NAN je déconne XD plus de chantage c'est méééchant u.u)**

**Je vous aime :)**

**Anna Bella xxx**


	6. Les vacances, partie 3

_**Les vacances, partie 3**_

**Suite en retard…**

**Imogen Drill :**

Je lui souris et j'appuie mon front contre le sien en effleurant sa paume ouverte. Mes doigts se replient doucement sur les siens pendant que ma main disponible caresse son corps de la joue jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle se permet parfois un écart léger entre ses seins, pour tout de suite s'arrêter et continuer son chemin sur la hanche.

Tout en l'embrassant, je murmure contre ses lèvres des mots d'amour sans fin, des promesses de bonheur éternel. Elle rit de m'entendre devenir si caressante dans mes paroles, ce qui me pousse à continuer car j'adore l'entendre rire. Pour les rares fois où elle semble heureuse, j'en profite et je m'en abreuve allègrement. Mais son rire se transforme en quelque chose de plus léger quand je commence à aller plus loin dans mes caresses, peut-être trop loin. Quand mon doigt touche son sexe chaud et accueillant, sa bouche s'ouvre dans l'incompréhension, et ses yeux me demandent « pourquoi ? » Sa main se resserre sur la mienne, toujours plus fort quand mon doigt la pénètre lentement. Ses cuisses tremblent avec force sous moi, et son regard se brouille de larmes. Je vais pour m'arrêter, me retirer, la rassurer, mais elle m'incite à continuer en caressant ma main de son pouce.

Ma bouche ne quitte pas son cou gracieux, pendant que m'à mon mouvement s'ajoute un deuxième doigt. J'essaie d'y aller le plus tendrement que je peux, mais elle sanglote à présent dans le creux de mon épaule. Quand vient l'orgasme, entre deux de ses pleurs qui me déchirent, j'entends finalement un mot. Pas un mot; un nom.

- Elizabeth…

Mon cœur éclate en mille miettes, mais je ne laisse rien paraitre. Je finis de lui faire l'amour en douceur, et quand finalement je me retire de son sexe palpitant, je prends un long moment pour moi. Je reviens me coucher à ses côtés, et je pose simplement ma tête sur son ventre qui respire encore profondément. Mes doigts pianotent sur sa cuisse droite pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me décide à revenir à sa hauteur. Elle a cessé de pleurer, mais elle couvre de ses belles mains blanches sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Je repousse ses mains respectueusement et j'effleure chacun de ses mamelons tendus. Je les roule entre mon pouce et mon index pendant que j'observe ses yeux. Je m'arrête avec un soupir, rien ne pourrait faire changer l'expression butée qu'elle vient d'adopter.

- Je vais apprendre, Constance, je lui murmure en fuyant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez dans ce domaine… Je ne suis pas Elizabeth, mais je…

Mais elle me coupe brusquement.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle, Imogen. Ne vous comparez pas à elle. Jamais.

J'étouffe mes pleurs en me disant qu'évidemment je ne pourrai jamais être ce que son premier amour était. Jamais aussi jolie. Jamais aussi douce. Jamais aussi…

- Ne pensez pas des choses comme ça, elle me gronde affectueusement. Vous êtes aussi bien qu'elle… Sinon plus, elle grogne avec honte après un moment. Je dois juste m'habituer.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé. Pas même un bonne nuit. Elle me serre contre elle, comme une mère qui réconforte un enfant exigeant qui ne veut pas dormir. Étonnamment, ça me fait du bien. Je sais que cette première fois est… difficile? Oh et aussi bien se l'avouer; désastreuse! Mais je sais aussi que toutes les prochaines seront meilleures. Car tant d'années nous attendent…

**Fin pathétique, pas le moral d'écrire plus et j'en suis bien désolée, car oui c'est la toute fin!**

**AB **


End file.
